


Portada para "Love Across the Multiverse [Traducción al español]"

by Kate_Eli



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Cover Art, M/M, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Eli/pseuds/Kate_Eli
Summary: Inspirado por Love Across the Multiverse de Sineala. Para la traducción al español.Puedes encontrar el trabajo originalaquí.Puedes encontrarla traducciónaquí.Puedes encontrarla traducción en wattpadaquí.





	Portada para "Love Across the Multiverse [Traducción al español]"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado por Love Across the Multiverse de Sineala. Para la traducción al español.
> 
> Puedes encontrar el trabajo original [aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103044).
> 
> Puedes encontrar **la traducción** [aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773460).
> 
> Puedes encontrar **la traducción en wattpad** [aquí](https://www.wattpad.com/story/193547183-love-across-the-multiverse-traducci%C3%B3n).

Había hecho dos versiones diferentes de la portada, dejo ambas.


End file.
